Love hurts,people change ,we live forever
by Autumn101
Summary: edward leaves bella .bella changes and finds out some huge family scerets and starts changing becoming more daring and dangerous .read story better then summary will be changed to rated m soon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight or Edward :/

SM does .

I hope you guy like chapter one I hope to be adding more this is just to see if you like please leave comments & suggestions feel free to leave me email

**Bella's pov**

**I lay there wide awake while the rain danced on the roof .It has been 5 hours since Edward left me ,made is clean break away from me .I started searching for my iPod rustling papers on the floor to see if I dropped it . No such luck for me .I sat there on the floor Indian style listening to the creaks in the house .When I heard the front door up and Charlie greeting someone "I wonder who would be here at such late hours of the night and what the hell is Charlie still doing up?"**

**I was curious has to who was here so nothing better to do I decide to get over the pian I try to move on I should have known in never loved so I need to pull myself together and sew my stitches in my heart .I got on my hands and knees crawling to the door to see who was here I stuck my head between the railing "dear lord I hope my head does not get stuck " I thought to myself pretty stupid move right ?.**

**Has I in between the railing to see who it was I caught a glimpse of my uncle who I thought dead .I really am getting freaked out now what the hell is going on here .**

**My uncle got up and went over to my dad who was letting in a older lady but I can't really tell cause she had I long jacket on and one of those big sunflower hats covering the side of her face ."Mom I have missed you so much its been a long time "Charlie said in soft voice to her."**

**Mom? Wait whoa! What the fuck is going on here gran has been dead for over years now and I am pretty sure the dead can't come back. Thinking to myself in a panic.**

**Grandma Uncle Tom? What the hell is going on I said out loud a little to loud my dad stopped with panicked look on his face his mouth opened and the shut when gran put her index on his lips to hush him. **

**Bella sweetheart? "gran said to me "**

**I just looked at her not knowing what to sat.**

"**We have to tell you something it very important that you know I understand this is weird seeing me and uncle tom here thinking we were dead but we can explain."**

**Yes please do explain why my "dead grandmother and uncle " are in the kitchen I would love to know ! i said with so much anger **

**Anger filled me I wanted to punch a wall my fucking boyfriend leaves me, dead family members are appearing I am either nuts or my whole life is fucked up!.**

"**Belly sit down please, try and calm down before we talk to you alright "Charlie said with stressed voice .**

"**Dad what is going on?" **

"**Well bells your not has normal has you think you are none of us are"**

**Tell me something I don't know dad my boyfriend is a vampire .I mean ex boyfriend.**

"**Dad I kind of figured that out when I seen uncle tom sitting on the couch !" I yelled**

"**Calm down now .maybe we should have told you sooner "**

"**Dad just get to the point what the hell is going on?"**

"**Belly sweetheart were immortal "! **

"**What! Okay this has to be some sick fucking joke this is not funny alright! "**

"**It's not a joke Bella "Gran said in a comforting voice .**

**Let us explain please it will make you understand better what's going on here so just calm down and listen alright ?**

**I nodded my head to begin **

**I pulled my head out of the railing and went to sit down thank god it didn't get stuck that is the last thing I need right now.**

**I pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down "well I am sitting start talking "looking at Charlie he pulled out his chair so did uncle tom and gran .**

**(****Gran talking now telling the story.) **

**Well it started god knows when we're not really sure actually it just happens on our side of the family everyone is immortal everyone who you think is dead is actually alive .They are just living Tennessee in a house in the back of the woods .We are normal except for the whole living for ever thing other than that we still get hurt break bones but don't die well we can it just takes a lot .We all found out when we were 18 like you did, Right after high school graduation. This is way we are here we were going to tell you tomorrow when you woke up but then you decide to be curious. I would like to know if you wanted to come with us to see your family .i know this is a lot to take in but you don't have to give answer tonight think about it .**

**I thought about while gran and uncle tom were talking to my dad. I decide to go indeed to get away to many painful memories it would be good for me to get out and try to patch up the holes in my heart.**

"**Gran " I said **

"**Yes dear"**

"**I want to go with you to Tennessee" I said with a half hearted smile .**

"**Wonderful you will love it there we will tomorrow if that's okay "**

" **It's fine by me gran "**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people:) Thanks so much for the reviews and reading I really enjoy what you think .Please don't be scared give your opinion .

SM owns twilight and Edward Cullen :/ I wish he was real .

Chapter 2

Moving on .

Yesterday was a big surprise I never would have thought that I was going to live forever . It's strange to think that I was meant to be like this .I always hoped Edward would change me but I guess that not ever going to happen .

I started packing everything grabbing books of the shelves and cloths of the rack . I carefully packed away my old mute of computer .Mute meaning dell screen

Toshiba mouse and the computer its self something I can't even read let alone say.

I loaded the boxes in my orange rusted truck and closed the tailgate .

It was hard to leave but it had to be done he didn't want me anymore and there are to many painful memories that I once loved .I went back inside to say good bye to Charlie for now he would come a visit since he couldn't move with me cause he is chief police and love his job to much to leave.

"Dad I am going to miss you so much!'

"Belly I will see you soon I promise and I'll miss you too be safe driving all right and when you get tired don't keep driving its dangerous and make sure you have your mace if you decide to stop anywhere alright ?"

"Okay dad I promise I will pull over and I got the maze in my purse no worry's alright"

Charlie gets to overprotected at time he means well and I know he loves me when he does this sort of stuff .I pulled him into a big bear hug and kissed him on his check and left "

I jumped in my old truck and turned on my radio. I decide the country station was the best choice .I heard a song I haven't heard in so long Dead flowers by Miranda Lambert . It is one of my favorites. I started singing along in the car till the song ended.

I had a long drive to go and running low on coffee .I decide to stop at truck stop .I pulled into a parking space close by the door wanting to get in and out and back on the road so I can get to Tennessee. When I walked in I went straight for the coffee and putting vanilla sugar and cream ,I also stopped by the sandwich they had in there and picked something up to eat . I walked out after paying the cashier, when I got a phone call I looked at the caller I.d .It said Charile and of course I answered it

"Hey dad "

"Hey belly What's going on ."

"It's been okay really bored stopped to get a sandwich and some coffee "

"I bet you can't wait to get there and relax a little and see everyone"

"Yes dad it will be nice to get to sleep in a bed and see every who I thought was dead and family members that I have never met cause I thought they were dead"

(Bella thinking to herself)

Sure Charlie that sounds wonderful being stuck in a house with people who I thought were dead and complete strangers who I don't even now but sure now me .lovely!

"Great bells well I got to go I just wanted to check in on ya and see how things are."

"Bye dad"

I honestly wonder how all this was going to work out I was pretty close to Tennessee .I am really scared about this and sort of excited ,to start over and everything it's exciting.

I am starting to miss forks and I miss Edward .It hurts to think about him .It hurts to breath too. I just want him to hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me ,but I know that will never happen again he wants nothing to do with me a human boring none vampire .

I looked at the directions Uncle tom gave me . I had les then 15 minutes before I would be in my new home. I drove passing farm after farm and then I seen it welcome to Jamestown, Tennessee .I looked around it's a small town like forks, but more homey here simple yet unique. The beautiful little town had homemade dinners and little clothing shops and a old white church the type you see in country music videos .

I kept driving turning down hickory street and the taking a left on a dirt path and kept following it like the directions said to do . I was finally here after 3 days drive I was here .The house was beautiful it was huge and there was a barn in the back cows and horse on the property. The house was beautiful it wasn't a farm house ,it was more like a mansion with a country touch .

I parked my truck where the rest of the cars were parked .I jumped out grabbing my bags and I heard the door open and someone screaming "Bella! You here finally I am so happy to see you again its been so long "


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! People of earth. Thank you so much for reading and your comments .I hope you like this chapter. I do not own twilight I wish I did but I don't but the wonderful Sm does .

Chapter 3

Shattered glass & a broken heart.

Oh my god! Jenny is that really you .It has been so long .I ran to give her hug and I held her tight to me it's been so long since I had a good hug. After our happy, hello moment .I started to unload my stuff from the truck .

I had my family all around me helping and some family members I have never seen before. They were making me feel more at home like I belong here and I really do think I made the right choice by coming here it's beautiful and I am surely feeling loved by my family .Wow ! Family I thought to myself it's been awhile for me to even say that, I actually have a family again.

Jenny walked me to my room showing me where I will be from now on and I liked its big but cozy it had a big bay window with a seat and pillows covering every inch of it .My bed was white a fluffy .Tulips everywhere pink ,yellow ,blue .My room was simple

I started to unpack my cloths and putting them into beautiful oak finished dressers. I stacked books on shelf's having a few falling on my foot causing intense pain to my poor toe's.

Once I was done packing .I decide to relax a little ,has I was going to sit down there was a knock on my door .

"come in!'

"Hey bells"

"Hey jenny what's up "

"just wanted to se how my favorite cousin is settling into her new home ."

"I am okay ,just really tired and excited"

"that's great I am happy to hear you like it here ."

"Ha-ha I do .What is there to around here"

"There is a lot to do around here horseback riding, dirt bikes, four wheeling, movies, concerts and there is more."

"Dirt bikes?"

"Yes it's a lot of fun .I will take you one day if you want"

"I would like that a lot when could we go?"

"We could go Monday morning because I have things to do this weekend."

"Sounds great to me" giving a big fake smile.

This Monday would have been Edward and I one year anniversary. Thank god I will be learning how to ride a dirt bike keep my mind off that day, but my heart will never stop aching for him.

Then gran came into the room telling jenny and I that dinner is done, so we headed down stairs into the beautiful dinning table was made of oak and not cheap looking either it was huge it sat maybe about 20 or more people how many people are actually here living with us now .

We al sat around talking about the old times we had before we were separated .uncle Benny & aunt Anna were laughing has my little twin cousin fought over who would hug me first pushing and punching like typical boys.

The whole family was almost here all my cousin's aunt's grandmothers and grandfathers I can only imagine this place around the holidays. It actually sounds fun to me having that big old family like that.

It was nice being here I felt at home .I helped clean the dishes with aunt Anna ,while we were doing that grandma was telling us a story how one the twins climbed in the cabinet and couldn't find them for hours .

I was laughing so hard by the time the story was over .Tears streaming out my eyes.

I went up to my room and realized I still had a box to unpack ,I walked over looked at realizing it was pictures in there .I picked dup the box carrying it to my bed .I placed it carefully on my bed opening up to se the contents. I picked up one frame that had a picture of Edward and I .Edward was holding me bridal style with the biggest smile one his face like he just one a million dollars .We looked so happy there .

I found another picture of Edward .It was when I caught him by surprise .I ran up to him with so much force knocking him onto my bed and gave him the most passionate kiss I could.

Tears started to form in my eyes my heart is aching looking at all the pictures of him .I can't even breath it feels like glass is stuck in my throat and every time I try to breath I goes in a little dipper then should .

I am sick of feeling like this I need to move the fuck on. I through the picture at the well glass shattering everywhere. I ripped up his sweatshirt he let me where, even though he never did get cold .

I stood up and walked over to my jewelry box gran gave me I dropped the locket he gave and locked it in a tiny compartment, never to be seen again.

I walked back over and put the pictures up of me and my dad and mom .I even put one up of Alice. I finished unpacking the boxes I was done .

I am ready for change tomorrow will be different I will be different too.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the comment it means a lot to hear you guys like my story. I love you guys :). I don't own twilight I wish I did but I don't and I don't it sucks. I wish Edward was real to and that he would come to my house and sweep me off my feet ,but I know that will never happen :/.

Chapter 4

Drastic changes & dangerous hobbies.

I woke up that morning with a bad attitude I am so sick of how I feel everyday worthless and lifeless, depressed .changes need to happen and they need to happen now .I walked to my bathroom opened the medicine cabinet grabbed a pair of sharp scissors .I grabbed a lock of my long crayola brown hair and snipped it away .I cut it till it reached my shoulders then I cut the ends to make them look has someone chewed on them ,also grabbing my bangs and cutting them to the side covering my left eye .

Once I was done with snipping my hair away, I marched into my room throwing open my closet door grabbing a pair of denim skinny jeans .That I rarely never wear .I took a piece of the broken glass that was on the floor from yesterday night ,putting it to the knee of my jeans shredding it .When I was finished I pulled them up and buttoned them .

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white tank top was ripped on the side and tied them up to my breast. Showing my flat tummy. I grabbed some flip flops and a baseball cap .I walked downstairs into the kitchen and said hi to everyone .The look on their face's was priceless it means that this is staying I am not the old me I need to make a better stronger sexy me. Jenny looked at me up and down mouth "holy shit" thinking gran wouldn't see big mistake .Gran swatted her hand with that and said "care to say that again jenny darling ?" I was about ready to roll on the floor laughing" .That was one thing about gran she had eye's in the back of her head and a extra set of ears too.

Jenny walked over to me "looking good I like this Bella this whole badass look now do you have the admitted to prove it ?" she asked me "well I guess will see won't we has I snatched my truck keys of the counter and grabbed her hand .

"Bella where are we going ?"

"We my dear cousin are going shopping and going to get down and dirty today"

"down and dirty?"

"we are going to learn how to ride dirt bikes like you promised"

"oh." 

We jumped in my truck .Jenny telling me where to go .It was a half hour away to the nearest mall .If Alice was with me today instead of jenny I a pretty sure she would have a stroke if it was possible .I switched on some music turned it to a Courtney station, my favorite song was she's country by Jason Alden .

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
I'm Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home country

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad Mama jama from down in Alabama  
She's a ragin' cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot )  
from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

I started singing along banging my hand on the steering wheel while jenny was playing a mean air guitar .Once the song was over we started cracking up laughing to it hurt to breath and we were blue in the face .

"Bella"

"aye?"

"you just passed up the mall " trying to hold back her laughter "

"shit ,shit shit I did ? shit"

"yup"with a big grin on her face too boy did I want to smack her ."

Once we fixed our problem ,we found a parking space far away from the entrance ,lovely I thought to myself .Has we got out I seen a shiny sliver Volvo and a guy with bronze untamed hair .My heart skipped a few beats I started to feel sick .Then I seen Alice. Holy shit Alice ! what the hell is going on ?

What will happen next? Edwards point of view next .please leave comments suggestions .I will love you guys & girls forever if you do :)

LOVe 

Autumn cullen

p.s boy do I wish


End file.
